The invention relates to an apparatus for improving the installation moments of at least one external load on aircraft.
The single external load is a minimum (there may be more than one), and can consist of any kind of device that is arranged, detachably or not, on the outside of an aircraft; for example, military equipment, such as (a) missile(s). With such external loads, the forces and moments that develop on their fasteners (so-called xe2x80x9cinstallation momentsxe2x80x9d), must be held to a minimum. If they are low, this will also have a positive effect on the release properties of the external loads.
To date, influencing installation moments by utilizing corresponding load designs has been unsatisfactory, and influencing release properties of the loads using control measures by the aircraft or of the external load has also been unsatisfactory. Moreover, the measures that are known in the art require extensive construction and/or system complexity.
Therefore, it is one object of the invention to achieve, with as little effort as possible, a reduction of the installation moments of aircraft external loads.
Another object of the invention is to achieve an improvement of the release properties for external loads that can be dropped by the aircraft.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the apparatus according to the invention, in which a ramp is attached below the fuselage of the aircraft in front (relative to the direction of flight) of the shoulder pylons in order to influence the moments of the external load. A break-off edge of this ramp and its design influence in this context first and foremost the pitch moments of the external load only. The ramp slope also influences the yawing moments, which are influenced by additionally installed stall fences.
Correspondingly, the invention also relates to external loads that are not intended for drop-off as well as to external loads that can be dropped. An external load can be, for example, a working load, a tank, a machine or a missile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.